Holiday Hot Rods
Holiday Hot Rods are a series of Exclusive Cars, in Celebration for the Holiday Seasons that started in 2006 that were sold Exclusively at Wal-Mart on single cards, below are the following years, starting with 2006. Then in 2007, Target joined in with their series the 3 pack Holiday Hot Rods as both retail stores carried the brands into 2009. Not to be confused with the Holiday Rods, as they were issued by Mattel and any vendor through Mattel can sell these to distribute to their patrons, or Holiday Racers Series began in 2017. '2006' '2006 Holiday Hot Rods' 2006 Holiday Rods 4 Pack '2006 Three Kings Car' '2007 Holiday Hot Rods' The 2007 list will show Wal-Mart Exclusive and below that in order will be Target Exclusive by Model Name. This would be the first year for Target Brand Holiday Hot Rods. They came in a 3-Pack, there isn't really an order they go in, it is nice to compare the difference in color variations. '2008 Holiday Hot Rods' In 2008 The Holiday Hot Rods Series both Wal-Mart and Target Sets went from a 12 car series to a 8 car Series. In order to get all 8 Target brand 3 pack, the collector had to buy 3 sets. '2009 Holiday Hot Rods' In 2009 The Holiday Hot Rods Series consisted of 8 cars. Image:2009 holidayhotrod card.JPG|2009 Walmart Holiday Hot Rod Red Card Image:2009 holidayhotrod cardblue.JPG|2009 Walmart Holiday Hot Rod Blue Card Image:2009 holidayhotrod 3pack.JPG|2009 Target Holiday Hot Rod 3-Pack '2010 Holiday Hot Rods' 'Target' The Target exclusive, 2010 Holiday Hot Rods 3-Packs, consisted of 7 Cars. Each combination of 3 Cars had a unique Toy#. The Following Castings were in the 2010 Target 3 Packs: 'Walmart' Walmart Holiday Hot Rods consisted of 8 Individually carded vehicles. The Following Castings were in the 2010 Walmart Holiday Hot Rods: '2011 Holiday Hot Rods' 'Walmart' The Walmart Holiday Hot Rods consisted of 9 Individually carded vehicles. The Following Castings were in the 2011 Walmart Holiday Hot Rods: Gallery 2011 Walmart Holiday HW_Pit Cruiser.jpg 2011 Walmart Holiday HW Datsun 240Z.jpg 2011 Walmart Holiday HW Quarter Mile Coupe.jpg 2011 Walmart Holiday HW 64 Buick Riviera.jpg 2011 Walmart Holiday HW Dodge Viper SRTIO ACR.jpg 'Target Exclusive Holiday Hot Rods 5 pack (2011)' The Target Holiday Hot Rods 5 pack consisted of 5 vehicles. '2012 Holiday Hot Rods' '2013 Holiday Hot Rods' Walmart The Walmart exclusive, 2013 Holiday Hot Rods consisted of 8 Cars. '2014 Holiday Hot Rods' Walmart The Walmart exclusive, 2014 Holiday Hot Rods consisted of 8 Cars. '2015 Holiday Hot Rods' Walmart The Walmart exclusive, 2015 Holiday Hot Rods consisted of 6 cars: 2016 Holiday Hot Rods The Walmart exclusive, 2016''' Holiday Hot Rods consisted of 5 cars, and a bonus New Years car: '''2017 Holiday Hot Rods The Walmart exclusive, 2017''' Holiday Hot Rods consisted of 6 cars '''2018 Holiday Hot Rods The Walmart exclusive, 2018''' Holiday Hot Rods consisted of 6 cars '''2019 Holiday Hot Rods The Walmart exclusive, 2019''' Holiday Hot Rods '''consisted of 6 cars Category:Holiday Hot Rods Category:Hot Wheels by Series Category:Holiday Cars Category:5-Packs Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Target Exclusive Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels